With love and passion
by Girl who likes to read. A lot
Summary: One-shot with lots of Kataang. After the battle. What happens when Aang returns? Will Katara finally tell how she feels about Aang?


**I wanted to do a one-shot, full of Kataang. I love the series, love the ship and love just everything about A:TLA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

The night sky is black, no stars are present. It feels like the whole world is covered in black. Just like Aang. Not literally. He feels dark, conflicted, sad. And all of that while he is loved. Loved by everyone around him. And the one who loves him most is Katara. She has always loved him even though she didn't realize until she saw him again. Aang had returned from his battle against the Phoenix King. He defeated him but barely. When he energy bended Ozai, it took a lot from Aang. He was so weak that it didn't take that long before he passed out. He slept for a week. And Katara was by his side the whole time. She saw him struggle with nightmares, she healed his wounds and kissed him on his forehead every time she saw him in agony, either from his nightmares or from his wounds.

After a few days people started to tell her that he may not wake up ever again, that he was slowly dying inside. But Katara didn't lose hope, she couldn't. Not after all she's been through. Not after all they've been through.

Aang woke up feeling weird. He didn't know whether he was tired or full of energy, all he knew that he was not gonna waiste another moment in this bed.

He rose from his position and saw Katara sleeping on the ground next to him. He realized that he wanted to wake up every morning next to her from that moment forward. He crawled towards her and kissed her on her cheek. She slowly woke up.

"Goodmorning" He whispered with a smile on his face.

She realized he was awake and jumped in his arms hugging him and they rolled on the floor while hugging each other with all their power.

"Goodmorning. You're finally awake"

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

The coronation of Zuko followed the day after. A huge party followed and Katara and Aang danced and talked with each other all night. When Aang or Katara was pulled away to talk to a noble or one of their friends they gave each other glances and smiled at each other. Even though they were not dating or anything, both felt a strong connection that they just could not deny. They both wanted to be together.

~~~ANOTHER TIME SKIP TO BA SING SE~~~

Aang stood outside in his monk robes. He thought of the past year, the war, the battle against Ozai, his new-found friends and finally he thought of Katara. He knew that they were meant together. She was the love of his life, she would always be. Even though he looked like a twelve year old, he was hundred years older. He had spent enough years in the ice berg and did not want to waist another moment of his life for no one knows when the time on earth stops, not even the Avatar. Katara was in the midst of their friends inside the house, she missed again and started looking for him. Even though he had been awake for several weeks now, she still hadn't confessed her feeling towards him. She had to do it tonight. She found him on the balcony. In her beautiful new dress she walked towards him. Their eyes met and they felt that same connection they always had, only now it was tens of thousands times stronger. She kissed him, pouring all her emotions in the kiss. Her thought, insecurities, doubts, her entire life. He was her future, she just knew that. And she made it clear with that kiss.

~~~FIVE YEARS LATER~~~

"Avatar Aang, do you take Katara of the Southern Water Tribe as your wife and will you love her till eternity?"

Aang turned towards his beautiful bride. He thought he had seen her at her most beautiful but this day, she was like an angel. Not one person or spirit could ever be as beautiful as her.

"I do"

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, do you take Avatar Aang as your husband and will you love him till eternity?"

"I do"

"I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" And that he did. He kissed her the same way he always did, with love and passion.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one-shot! Please tell me what you think. REVIEW or PM!**

**XOXOXO**


End file.
